Guild Leveling Contest
When will the guild reach level 90 ? CURRENT PRIZE POT: 26 PLAT ! Join us for a new fun contest called: "When Will The Guild Reach Level 90?" We expect lots of participation. So be sure to get your guess in early. Thanks goes out to NinjaBarbie for donating the "seed" money of 50 plat to hold this contest. Thanks NB ! How this contest works Qualified members may guess the day and time Retributions Blade will reach level 90. For each guess, a player submits a 25 gold entry fee with 12 gold of the entry fee going into a prize pot. The person who guesses the exact date and time or is the closest guess will receive the prize pot. If two or more correct answers are submitted the prize will be split between all the players with correct answers. The more people that guess, the bigger the prize! Rules # We must have at least three or more contestants to hold this contest # Entry fees will be returned if enough contestants do not participate # Players may submit up to eight total guesses for each Character # All Entries must be mailed via IN-GAME Mail to " RETRIBUTIONS " # Characters must be Retributions Blade Guild Members to participate or win # Entry fee is 25 gold PER GUESS # Each Guess must be accompanied by the following: ## One (1) to Eight(8) Guesses ## Required gold entry fee # Each Guess must include a time in the appropriate format # All times will be converted to Pacific Standard Time (PST) # Time Format must include the following items: ## Calendar Date ## Day ## Hour ## Minute # Cut-off time for entries is the last process time before the guild levels # Entries will be processed at Noon CST and 4pm CST only # If the game is down at a processing time, entries will be processed as soon as the game goes back up # Any entry received after cut-off time will not be included in contest # Entries must contain ALL required Time Format Information to be valid # Multiple Guesses may be received in one mail # Entry gold will be applied towards received guesses in the order in which they are received. (i.e.; Johnny submits four guesses but only submits 75 gold. His first three listed guesses will be considered valid guesses) In this situation the player will be given the opportunity to submit the additional gold but if not received by the Cut-off time, the guess(es) won't be considered valid entries. # Players are not required to be present to win # Guild Leader (Contest Host) is ineligible to participate or win Guesses So What Do You Think of This Contest? Please post your comments about this contest in the box below. If you have suggestions for improving it or like it just the way it is your comments can help! As always we thank you for your feedback. Category:Templates